calamitufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Dragon
The Grand Dragon is a recurring character native to the Crunkid series. His first appearance is in witheredfoxy.avi and since then he has grown a disliking for Crunkid. Appearance The Grand Dragon is usually depicted with a large head, a long neck and a small body, but his appearance changes a few times, sometimes having scales at the back of his head, sometimes having wings, etc. He has a black pointy beard and two round, droopy horns. Plot witheredfoxy.avi look man I don't even know, something about cakes and killing somebody? Crunkid's Christmas The Grand Dragon shows up after The Thwomp.joins Crunkid. He questions what Crunkid and his friends are doing before stating that he ate his advent chocolate. He reappears soon after when Crunkid goes to purchase the Clownpiece figure, claiming that Crunkid's buying VBucks with his credit card again. He appears almost immediately after, once again making a false claim, this time claiming to have Crunkid's house keys. He plays guitar in the next scene, then follows Crunkid and his friends sledding. He objects Crunkid's idea to get Gonna Eat Youmba to join them, but is ignored. He joins their feast, then finishes the episode by burping at Crunkid while he's asleep. Crunkid's Nightmare The Grand Dragon first shows up claiming to be Crunkid's wife. He is then offended by Crunkid's divorce request and charges a punch at him, but is interrupted by a counter attack and thrown away. He doesn't appear again for a while, finally showing up immediately after Crunkid phones Stephen, throwing a concert where he sings Chandelier before being interrupted by Stephen. His final appearance in this episode is soon after, where Crunkid has a false wake up, once again crossdressing but this time as a mom. Assistance.ceavegaming The Grand Dragon has a short cameo appearance here, angered by The Great Dragon's imitation. The two argue and fight(?) while Mario and Ceave walk past them. Crunkid's Summer Vacation As expected, The Grand Dragon plays a major role in 'Crunkid's Summer Vacation' He appears within the first few seconds, trying to annoy Crunkid with an unfunny fart joke and ultimately succeeding. Later on, he threatens Happy Frog, only to be slapped. Angry with the assault on him, he demands Crunkid to fight back, but he is denied. Once the manager shows up, he orders a banana and kiwi smoothie and probably drinks it off-screen. He gets shouted at after asking what 'this' is. Next, he is seen drinking the ocean, approving its taste but commenting on the salt. He stays quiet for a while, until he has another concert out of nowhere, this time singing 'Happier' by Marshmello. He is then interrupted by Pestilence who he screams at. He then, once again, starts singing and ignoring the issue, this time singing Cake By The Ocean. He stops talking for the battle, and talks again at the end, saying he'll follow behind the plane. Crunkid's Flight Crunkid's Flight begins with The Grand Dragon, stating that they'll never expect his attack. He plants a bomb on the plane Crunkid's taking and puts everyone into a panic, but he reveals it to be a fake and just a plan for attention. His Scottish cousin shouts at him and slaps him, while stating that he's his cousin. Hip and Hop then appear with Happy Frog and a real bomb, which causes The Grand Dragon to have a panic attack. Crunkid gains control of the plane and defeats Calamitas and the Bumblebirbs, while The Grand Dragon beatboxes and then claims that he's gonna rap them to death at the end. Crunkid's Home The Grand Dragon begins his time in this episode by being told to shut up by Crunkid. He then responds to Crunkid saying that they're safe with a violent 'OOOOOKAAAYY.' He asks Wilfred who he is, interrupts Wilfred a few times, to which Wilfred responds with one frame death threats, and shoots a Bumblebirb. He later flexes his bottle of Prosecco and down it, then gets beraded by his cousin for drinking and dating a mortal. He then shouts at Mamizou for insulting Crunkid and follows Hip and Hop to the temple. Relationships Trivia Notes